Tyki Mikk
Name: Tyki Mikk Canon: D.Gray-man Journal: how-i-tease Originating from the manga-turned-television series D.Gray Man, Tyki Mikk belongs to the family of main antagonists, the Noah Clan. The Portuguese-born vagabond was selected in early adulthood as the serving vessel of the spirit of the third disciple of Noah: Joyd, the Noah of Pleasure. The resulting bond gives him unnatural power, speed, and strength, as well as the unique ability to "Choose". It also granted him the memories, feelings, and sense of purpose of an entity that has been observing humanity's descent into vice since the Great Flood, and wishes nothing more than to end the existence of everything and begin anew. Personality Tyki's primary function appears to be to carry out the will of his family, which means defeating the Dark Order and the Exorcists who dwell within it, and instinct will drive him to attempt to kill any Exorcist he comes across. However without the active guidance of the Millennium Earl, the patron of the family, Tyki defaults to his secondary function. As vessel of the memories of the Third Disciple, he is well acquainted with humanity's need for vice and indulgence. As a human he understands the need for comfort and pleasure in one's life, often seen drinking or smoking, enjoying gambling and rich meals, and discreetly sating his desire for sexual gratification and violence. This raw sense of what people enjoy at their core has given him a strange sympathy for humanity that the rest of his 'family' do not seem to share. This connection with humans has resulted in a very sharp contrast in Tyki's personality. For the most part he behaves in a cheerful, relaxed, and easy-going manner, to the point that the Noah Clan have used him in the past for diplomatic purposes, relying on his good looks and charm to gain further footing in human politics. Tyki indeed seems most at ease around other people, and is very rarely unpleasant. Even when ripping someone's organs out of their body he might carry on a chipper if one-sided conversation against the background of screams, and he does not begrudge anyone who seeks to harm him in retribution or self-defense. He enjoys relating to people on a personal level, actively seeking out companions and friends, which at a glance seems at odds with his violent and nihilistic goals. Or perhaps it is simply a very literal demonstration of what he believes is the essence of humanity. To love, to use, and to ultimately destroy. Appearance Deep-voiced and well-spoken, the definitive 'tall dark and handsome'. Tyki possesses long, curly black hair and deeply tanned skin. He stands tall and broad-shouldered at 6'2, and a life of hard physical labor and lean meals has given him an athletic build with well-defined muscle structure. He tends to carry himself most often with the posture and mannerisms of a well-bred aristocrat, especially when first meeting people. Like all Noah, Tyki possesses rather distinctive gold eyes. When no longer hiding his true nature as a Noah his skin turns a dark gray, revealing a crown of black cross-shaped scars across his forehead. Distinctive features otherwise include a small beauty mark beneath his left eye, two piercings in his right ear, and one piercing in his right ear. Large, ragged scars bisect his chest and arms, as well as his right forearm, a result of a failed attempt to deflect an attack from a sword of exorcism. The wound is of the spirit, not of the flesh, and so cannot be healed by medical means. Tyki's "hobo" disguise includes pasty, pale skin, thick-lensed glasses that hide his eyes, and over-sized, ragged clothing. His voice strains upwards to a nasally pitch and he develops a careless slouch, as well as a a hint of sparse, scruffy hair on his chin and lip.